Finer Points
by ice shredder
Summary: Weiss tries to teach Ruby a basic lesson on being a lady. Things don't go as planned. Fun little one-shot, no pairings. Set during Vol 1.


**Fandom: RWBY**

**Author: ice shredder **

**Title: Finer Points**

**Disclaimer: All characters, unless an OC, belong to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

**Warnings: None. Just a random thought that strayed into my mind. One-shot.**

"No no NO! Stand up straighter!"

"I'm trying Weiss!"

17 year old Yang and her partner Blake were walking down the dormitory hall carrying their schoolbooks when they heard the unmistakable snobby voice of their bossy teammate Weiss Schnee barking orders. And the sound of Ruby's small voice under considerable stress.

Blake rolled her golden eyes. "What's going on in there?"

Yang shrugged tossing her long blonde hair back. "Dunno but we need to get cracking on this project. The quicker we do that the sooner we can do fun time!"

"Uh yeah."

Blake pushed their door open. A bizarre sight greeted both girls.

Ruby Rose Yang's younger sister and team leader of RWBY stood in the center of the room. She was precariously balanced in a pair of Weiss' high-heeled boots her knees about ready to buckle. As if that wasn't weird enough Weiss was nowhere to be seen.

"Weiss, where you-" Blake nudged her friend and pointed up. Yang followed her finger up what seemed a GIANT tower of books. At the very top was the Schnee heiress standing on a spinning glyph about to add yet another book on the stack.

"-at? Whoa. What're you doing to my sister?" Yang demanded just as Ruby let out a tiny shriek.

"Do you mind?" Weiss snapped. She slammed the volume down a little harder than necessary causing the entire stack to crash.

"Ahhhhh!" Ruby's pained yelp was muffled by the mountain of books. Weiss haughtily descended on her snowflake glyphs like she was on a grand staircase in a royal palace, her bearing regal like the princess she was.

Rich, spoiled and bossy.

"I'm trying to teach your sister the _finer_ points of life," Weiss said pointedly sheathing Myrtenaster and crossing her arms.

"More like the painful ones," Blake muttered exchanging her textbooks for new ones for next period.

Weiss rounded on her Faunus teammate icy blue eyes gleaming. "Excuse me?!"

Ruby managed to push a trembling hand through the mound of ink and pages. "Weiss," she moaned weakly, "how do you walk in these stilts?"

"Years of practice," the older girl replied with an air of impatience. "And they aren't _stilts_ you dunce they're high tops. And just so you know, I fight in these."

"_Huh?_"

"Oh no. Look at the time were gonna be late for class!" Weiss yelled grabbing her bag and she along with Yang and Blake zipped out the door leaving a stunned Ruby behind.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!"

_ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Glynda Goodwitch was beginning her lecture on dust properties when she and the class heard a girl approaching the oak door. By the small _ows _coming from her mouth she was in pain. And they grew louder as she came closer. Then the door swung in.

Glynda narrowed her eyes at the hapless teen. "Glad you could join us Miss Rose. You're 15 minutes late."

Ruby clutched the knob for dear life. Her hair was a hot mess, cloak slightly crooked and Crescent Rose hastily attached to her belt. "I'm sorry Professor, but I forgot to change my shoes."

Glynda looked at Ruby's feet jammed into a pair of expensive custom 4-inch heels. _Why is the child wearing Miss Schnee's boots? _ Snickers washed over the poor girl. The entire class was enjoying the spectacle while Weiss hid her pinking face in her book. _I don't know this person. She is NOT my team leader._ _Once again, she's acting like a child. _

Yang bit her lip and turned her head slightly down trying not humiliate her little sister any further but it was hard. Blake closed her eyes and sat very still.

"Clearly," Glynda said her tone clearly indicating she thought she'd seen it all but this was a new one for her. "In the future, please manage your time better Miss Rose and wear _your _shoes from now on."

"I will thank you so much Professor," Ruby babbled in relief.

"Now sit next to Miss Nikos and turn to page 15."

Ruby gulped. "Yes ma'am." She took one wobbly step. And faceplanted into the floor.

~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Why_ didn't you swap shoes earlier?!" Weiss fumed eyes blazing. "You embarrassed me again in front of the entire class for the record-"

Ruby wasn't even listening to her teammate's rant. Steam rose from a bucket of ice water where her sore blistered feet were submerged.

"Hey dunce! Are you even in the room right now?!"

Ruby groaned. "Ugh...I dunno how you do it Weiss."

The Ice Queen huffed. "Do _what?_"

"Wear those stupid lady stilts. How you fight in them is beyond me."

She-along with her sister and Blake-winced in unison as the young heiress exploded.

"THEY _AREN'T_ LADY STILTS! THEY'RE COMBAT BOOTS!"

**-END**

**This was a pure 'what-if' scenario that came to me during Vol 1. **


End file.
